Just For You
by NariNari
Summary: My take on the whole Sasuke leaves for Orochimaru thing, SXN. This was the first fanfic I ever wrote. Now beta'd!


**A/N**: I don't own Naruto.

**MATA!!!:** This was my first ever fanfiction...That's why it sucks! I'm sorry! I just thought you all should see the suckiness of my old writing compared to my new!...My new isn't much better...' Thanks to Kurai Kisu-chan for betaing!

Naruto raced through the tree tops sweat was forming on his brow with no Hitai-ate to catch it.

_I still can't believe he left. When I get a hold of him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! I WILL find you-Sasuke!_ After just barely managing to knock Naruto out Sasuke fled the Village Hidden In The Leaves to go to Orochimaru. That was 2 years ago. Naruto had been wandering around the Village Hidden In The Sound for 3 weeks now to no avail. Naruto stopped on a tree branch and took a deep breath of the crisp night air. _**Sigh**__ This is_ _ridiculous_ _I'll never find Sasuke like this! I've been here for 3 weeks and nothing! Maybe I should just call it quits for today._

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

"Yes?" He replied in his disturbingly slick voice.

"We have reports that that Nine Tailed Fox boy from Konoha is near." Kabuto in formed him while standing up.

Orochimaru eyes flicked over to the boy reading a scroll in the corner. At first glance it seemed the comment had no effect on him, but Orochimaru's snakelike eyes caught how he was now gripping the scroll a bit tighter. So tight his knuckles where white. "And do you know what he wants Kabuto?"

"We believe he is after him."Kabuto also let his eyes wander over to the boy.

"Well we can't have him interfering with the training now can we?" Orochimaru smiled a little."Well seeing as he came all this way. Why don't we give him what he came for?" His smile turned sickly. "Eliminate him, Sasuke."

* * *

Naruto left the ramen bar he had just had a very late dinner at. He felt his pocket and sighed in relief. His Hitai-ate was safe and sound. _I can't believe I had to take off my forehead protector. When I left Konoha on my own Kakashi-sensei told me not to wear it while I was traveling_ _because it would increase the chances of me being attacked. I_ remember_ when Iruka-sensei first gave it to me I thought I'd never take it off. Yet here I am, I took it off and for what? Sasuke. Why do I care anyway? I mean he did try to kill me. Sasuke's a big boy he can take care of himself. I mean he's not even that great of person! He's rude, arrogant, selfish, and thinks he's_ _so_ _great just 'cause he's from the 'elite clan Uchiha'. Ha! Elite clan my ass! He barely managed to beat me! Okay maybe that's understatement but still, __**sigh**__ I did promise Sakura-chan I'd bring him back. I gave her my word and I never go back on my word Believe it!...I could always tell her he died...Then she'd probably want some kind of memento...I think I have one of his shirts...What am I thinking I can't do that! __**Sigh**__ Sasuke probably wouldn't even care if he knew I've been searching for him this whole time. I should just go back to Konoha and tell Sakura-chan to forget about Sasuke...I should forget about him too._

"Sasuke's probably already forgotten about me." He said to no one in particular.

A voice came from the shadows. "And how could I have done that?"

Naruto turned around and saw nothing but buildings. The one lamp on the street provided little light but Naruto could clearly see that there was no one there. _Okay that didn't happen. He's not here, no ones here. I'm just tired is all._ Naruto turned back around and continued walking to his hotel.

"Naruto, don't walk away from me."

There was a whoosh of wind and Naruto found himself with a kunai to his throat and man's body (taller than his to his disappointment) pressed to his back.

"Unnnhh." Was all he could say. Naruto breathed deep and exhaled. It was him all right. Naruto reveled in the scent of his former team mate. Sasuke always had this scent about him that Naruto could never place, it made him quiver on the inside.

"So now you're going to kill me for real? Not just knock me out like last time? Honestly I would have expected more form an _Uchiha._" Naruto decided to test Sasuke. He shoved his neck into the kunai trying to draw blood. Sasuke was quick to release some pressure. "Oh not so great are we? Can't even kill some one as worthless as me, how are you planning on killing Itachi-san? Making him laugh to death?" Naruto mocked.

"Shut up." The kunai pressed harder to Naruto's throat. "Why are you here?"

"You're the smart one here, you figure it out." The kunai pressed harder almost breaking the skin.

"Well if I had to guess I would have to say it has something to do with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan. More with Sakura though. I'd have to say you promised Sakura you'd bring me back and you wouldn't want to upset Sakura now would you?" Sasuke's voice turned colder than ever.

"Would you?!" he pressed the kunai harder into Naruto's neck, blood trickled down.

"And so what if I did? What do you care anyway? It's not like you're going to come back with me just because Sakura asked you to!"

Sasuke flipped Naruto to face him and rammed his back into a nearby wall all the while keeping the kunai in place.

"Heh, pathetic coming here just because she asked you to! Always want to please her don't you Naruto? Always have to make her laugh don't you Naruto?!" His voice was getting louder and louder. "Always have to impress Sakura don't you?! _Everything_ for Sakura! Is that it Naruto?!" Sasuke's sharingan had come out and his eyes were like fire. Naruto looked scared and confused. Sasuke looked a the ground.

"That's it isn't it...Naruto?" His voice was soft and hurt. "You came for Sakura." He lowered his head and put his mouth right next to Naruto's ear. "Why couldn't you come just for me?" He whispered.

_Oh. I...is that why? Is that why I really came?_ Naruto looked at the boy whose head was on his shoulder he looked so sad so small so...alone. Naruto smiled to himself. _Yes. It is, that's why I came._

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke lifted his head up from Naruto's shoulder and looked down at him his sharingan gone.

"I did Sasuke. I came just for you." Naruto reached up and took the boys face in both hands.

Naruto kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips then whispered "I did."

Sasuke let the kunai drop and took Naruto in his arms as he kissed him back. After a few minutes Sasuke pulled away.

"I think I'm ready to go back Naruto..With you, I think I'd like that" He told him.

"I think I'd like that too."Naruto said and leaned in for another kiss. "I think I'd like that a lot."

**A/N:** Woohooo look at THAT crap...Sadly I don't think I've improved much...T.T


End file.
